


The black wolf of L’manberg

by Indominus_Gaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doomsday (Dream SMP), Gen, Ghostbur goes off basically but it’s technically not him, Wolf Hybrid Wilbur Soot (not really but still yes), its Wilbur so still technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus_Gaming/pseuds/Indominus_Gaming
Summary: Humanity have given animals meaning throughout history, ranging from good to bad, there is plenty.After discovering the death of Friend he listens to the voice on his head and shows the meaning of the black wolf - a reflection of what his once beautiful nation had become.(Wow bad summary is bad)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The black wolf of L’manberg

As soon as Ghosbur had heard the explosions start he had rushed to where they were coming from. He might not remember much but that doesn’t mean he didn’t know  that much TNT was not good news. Transparent feet thundered across the ground as he saw it, a black grid of obsidian hung over L’Manberg, TNT raining down like waterfalls onto the land beneath them. Withers flew around the area as well, causing just as much destruction as the TNT. The ghost’s breath hitched as he noticed how basically  nothing  in L’Manberg was left. The platforms, the houses.

The houses.... Phil’s house -  _Friend_.

With panic flowing through him Ghostbur ran to where the house once stood, eyes scanning the surrounding for a blotch of blue - or any sign of Friend at all. And he did find something. A name tag, a simple little brown collar with a silver tag engraved with the name “Friend”. 

Friend was dead. Dead, gone, _forever_.

Ghostbur’s eyes watered, hands shaking as they tightened around the tag. Who had done this? Probably the ones up in that obsidian pillar. Looking up the ghost tried to spot anyone - and he saw three. Dream, he wasn’t very shocked there, Techno, that stung but even on his ghostly state he knew Techno wouldn’t turn on his beliefs just because someone didn’t like it, but it was the last one who hurt him the most - Phil, his own father. Hadn’t he said he’d keep Friend safe? He had, so why hadn’t he? 

Something deep within the ghost’s chest constricted as he watched his father attack the citizens of L’Manberg, working side by side with the person who’d hurt Tommy so much and everyone else as well. And he looked  happy  to be doing it. Why was he happy? Was Ghostbur’s hard work and love getting destroyed  fun  to his father? Was his  pain funny? Ghostbur’s breaths grew irregular as he breathed in the scent of destruction, the pain of the lands and its people bleeding into him painfully. Friends death still hung over him like a horned halo of pain, and now the pain of his father’s destruction wrapped around him like jagged wings of stone.

A howl of pain left him as he fell to the ground, the sorrow, pain, and anger that had bubbled up thrashing within his him to be let out, howling just like him. Even though he had let out such a loud noise no one had noticed, the fireworks from Techno’s crossbow combined with TNT and Withers being louder than him.

** Let me out. We can make them pay, just let me out! **

Ghostbur shook as the voice echoed in his head. It was him, but he sounded so much more human - so much more in control and in the know. He felt the urge to let in and let whatever was within him out - but he was scared to.

** Do not fear me, I am you like you are me, we are the same. Letting me out is like taking the backseat - your still in the car but your just not driving.  **

Was...was this Alivebur? Was this person in his head the man Philza had killed all those months ago? If so he was  never  letting the voice out.

** No! I am  Wilbur ! The Wilbur who doesn’t care about any L’manberg or Manberg or  anything!  I’m the Wilbur who wants his family safe. **

His family safe? Was there even any family left? Phil and Techno were both destroying everything with glee, Fundy hated him above all else, but Tommy was still here! Tommy needed to be protected! Could the voice protect Tommy?

** Yes! Yes that’s all I want! He’s suffered enough please let me save him! **

Ghostbur took a deep breath. If this voice, Wilbur, could protect Tommy - the last family he had left - then he was willing to let it out. The ghost closed his eyes and relaxed and let the being inside of him take over, and when he opens his again Wilbur’s red eyes snapped open - the fierce fire of an aggravated predator blazing within. He knew he wasn’t really the old Wilbur, but he also was. He was Wilbur who had the power needed to protect what little he had left.

He made his way up on the obsidian grid, steps steady and sure as he strode across the sky bound structure. Dream was the first to notice him and, already sensing the underlying danger, was also the first to back away. Next those below noticed, having a better view of the entire are as well as seeing Dream back away. It was only when Tommy shouted his name that Techno and Phil noticed him. Both turned to him with wide eyes, neither regretted a thing.

“You were always found of finding correlations between stories and tales you read about and reality,” Wilbur started, talking directly to Techno, voice echoing around the now quite battle field, “You still are now. And as such you know the meaning behind a lot of things. Now,  brother dearest , can you tell me what the black wolf represents?”

Techno looked at him, his grip on his crossbow tightening as he answers, “The black wolf represents everything wrong with mankind.”

Wilbur smiled, “Good. Now what would you say if I told you I represent exactly what you both are? Dream is included in here as well, of course, though a don’t dare call him  _ human _ .”

Phil had now also raised his weapon at him, caution in his eyes, “Who are you?  What  are you?”

“Why I’m Wilbur of course!” He laughed, taking a step closer, his shadow twisting into something much more animalistic, “And isn’t it already obvious?” His red eyes glowed lightly as he looked down at them, a dark smile full of sharp teeth on his face, “I’m a mirror showing both of you!” His smile fell into a sneer as he said the next line, “But, I am also a protector of my family - and I’m afraid your currently the danger trying to hurt him. So I hope this was all worth it, because I’m not letting you do anything else.”

And so Wilbur let the voice on  his  head out, mind shifting from him to the protector. Down below everyone watched as the ghost suddenly turned into a black mass before reshaping, deep red eyes snapping open as a muzzle snapped shut with a snarl.

The black wolf represents everything wrong with mankind, and the wolf loyalty and freedom. And Wilbur was both, his loyalty to his family (Tommy, and  only  Tommy), freedom that he now had and had always worked towards, and the wrongs of mankind him before his dead, as well as a perfect reflection of what he was surrounded by.

Wilbur had let Tommy suffer before, he would not make the same mistake twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf Wilbur pog


End file.
